¿Que hacer para que crezca el cabello?
by Caroline Muller
Summary: Durante un pequeño accidente, Ichigo pierde la mayoria de su preciado cabello, por lo que con ayuda de Shiro, buscaran la manera de hacer que el cabello vuelva a crecer... o no. Pasen a leer!


_**Bueno aqui vengo con un fic intento de humor de nuestra serie larga sin terminar Bleach! Espero que les guste y les saque algunas sonrisas, y bueno comenzamos...**_

_**ahhh esperen... Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo, si fuera mio, ni Ulqui, ni Gin(Spoiler D:), ni Grimm ni ummm... creo que nadie habria muerto... pero bueno...**_

El sol se comenzaba a colar por las rendijas de la ventana y a chocar contra su rostro cuando…

-IIIIIccchhhiiiigooooo!

Y ahí estaba su tan eficiente "despertador" al que llamaba padre.

Isshin esta vez entro por la puerta de su cuarto, pero azotándola y corriendo como perseguido por una manada.

Ichigo como siempre lo recibió con una patada que lo saco a volar a la calle. Se oyó el sonido de la caída y luego un llanto.

-¡Papa, Ichigo! ¡El desayuno está listo!- se escucho a su hermana Yuzu gritar desde la cocina.

El peli naranja se puso una camisa que estaba por ahí arrumbada y se metió al baño a peinarse o al menos intentarlo, pues su tan preciado y único cabello no era simplemente eso, ah no, ese era el cabello del _rey._

**-Hey, Rey, ya me estoy cansando de tu papa… Es muy molesto.**

Esa voz, de su interior resonó hasta dejar eco, su hollow, o como él le llamaba, Shiro, siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo parecer idiota al contestarse a _sí _mismo.

-Lo único molesto aquí eres tú, además también seria tu papa, técnicamente.- respondió la fresa, pasándose los dedos por su cabellera.

**-Pff, ya hablas como tu amigo ese gay. Y ya deja de peinarte que tengo hambre.**

Esa mañana seria más tranquila de lo habitual, pues Rukia se había ido a dormir con Orihime y otras chicas, pero la tranquilidad le duraría poco.

Ichigo solo resoplo y bajo los escalones, para encontrar a sus dos hermanas discutiendo con su padre.

-Pero Yuuuzuu! Yo quiero arroz! ¿Puedes preparar arroz?- decía Isshin con una voz un tanto odiosa.

-Ya basta, papa, si quieres arroz prepáratelo tu mismo.- intervenía Karin al rescate de Yuzu.

-Yo no sé cocinar.- se excusaba el señor cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues aprende- le contesto la pelinegra arrojándole la espátula para el arroz.

Ichigo tomo asiento en la mesa y se preparo a comer, cuando vio que su padre tenía en verdad muchos problemas en la cocina. Lo veía echar ingredientes que ni al caso y cuando vio que había tomado una botella de vino para agregar, se paró a ayudarlo.

-¡Ah, Ichigo! ¿Veniste a prepararme arroz?- inquirió Isshin poniendo cara de perrito.

-No, solo vengo a quitarte esa botella que harás un incendio aquí.- respondió el peli naranja arrebatándole el vino de las manos.

-¡No Ichigo! ¡El vino es bueno en la cocina! Lo vi en un programa- gritaba el padre volviendo a arrebatar la botella.

-¡Que no! ¡Es peligroso!- volvía a responder Ichigo ahora peleando por el pobre vino.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que esa botella, esa maldita botella estaba abierta, y a su lado había una cazuela ardiendo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue algo muy rápido.

Ichigo e Isshin sostenían la botella, que se ladeo y vertió su contenido en la olla. Inmediatamente se produjo una llama del tamaño de un perro Duerman la rededor de ellos.

Isshin reacciono con sus instintos de padre y empujo a Ichigo fuera de la flama, pero al mismo tiempo esta se apago, regresando a la cazuela.

Hubo unas tosidas por parte de ambos que estaban quemados y negros de la cara. El mayor se tallo los ojos y luego pregunto.

-¿Ichi, estas bien?

-CofCof… sí creo que si…- respondió el pelinaraja poniéndose de pie, pues había caído del susto.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- el grito desgarrador de Isshin aviso que algo andaba mal, y como no pues rápidamente Ichigo también grito, pero sin saber por qué.

El peli naranja salió al comedor casi corriendo, pero seguía sin saber porque, vio que sus hermanas también gritaban, de nuevo sin saber porque, hasta que sus instintos lo llevaron al baño, a un espejo.

Entonces supo porque…

La mitad de su cabello, _su precioso cabello_, se había esfumado. Si, esfumado, o más bien, quemado, pero el chiste es que no estaba ahí. Parecía un perro trasquilado por alguna veterinaria que no estudio o algo peor… Parecía CALVO.

El grito que se escucho después, algunos juran que se escucho hasta Hueco Mundo, pues despertó a Stark, movió el cabello de Aizen y lo peor… hizo que a Ulquiorra le diera un mini infarto.

-Hahahahahaha! ¡Oh Dios! Pareces estúpido! Te vez horrible! Hahahahahahaha…

-¡Cállate Shiro! ¡No tengo ganas de pelear!- grito Ichigo una vez en su cuarto, encerrado para que nadie entrara, pero no había cerradura para impedir que su _otro yo _se materializara en el mundo real.

-Es que… Tanto que lo cuidabas para que acabara chamuscado, eso es mala suerte.

-…- Ichigo se había puesto una toalla alrededor de su cabeza, para cubrir su desastre y solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Y que harás?- le pregunto ese ser blanco con ojos dorados, y con ese tono burlesco.

Esa pregunta le llego como balde de agua fria

-Pues… No se… - respondió el susodicho.

Comenzó a imaginarse cuando sus amigos lo vieran así, hasta Inoue se burlaría de él y Chad seria el nuevo líder… Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Oye Rey, que tal si usas esa cosa que siempre usas?- pregunto Shiro apuntando hacia ese lado de su habitación donde se encontraba la solución a sus problemas: La Computadora.

A Ichigo le brillaron los ojos de esperanza, corrió hacia el aparato sin importarle que la toalla de su cabello se cayera.

-Bien… Busquemos.- dijo comenzando a escribir en un buscador que nosotros conocemos como lentes para ver bajo el agua.

"Como hacer que crezca el cabello" apretó la tecla para buscar e inmediatamente aparecieron los resultados… Abrió la primera página que apareció.

_Lindísima en pocos minutos! Si esta embarazada te crece más rápido el cabello! O si tomas píldoras anticonceptivas antes de…_

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, cerro la pagina antes de alguna cosa indeseada. Oyó las risitas de Shiro detrás de el, pero siguió con su búsqueda.

_¿Qué puedo hacer cuando se me cae el cabello? Saludos- Johoo respuestas._

_-Pues mira, ponte caca de vaca, eso siempre funciona._

_Secretos naturales para la pérdida del cabello. Ponte aceite de oliva cada 5 min, luego aceite de pelo de vaca para fortalecer…_

_Trucos para que crezca el cabello. Comer muchas proteínas (de preferencia vaca), carbohidratos y grasas para que el cabello crezca y se produzca un cambio inmediato._

-¡Que acaso quieren que engorde! ¡Que traen con las pobres vacas! ¡Malditas paginas inútiles de la- fue interrumpido por un coscorrón por parte de su hollow, que también estaba leyendo la pagina.

-Calla, mira abajo te viene algo mas…- dijo Shiro arrebatándole el ratón, y bajar un poco más la pagina.

_¿Cansado de buscar en páginas que solo hablan de vacas? ¿Intentas de todo y nada te funciona? Aquí está la solución. Usa peluca._

-Rey… ¿Qué es una peluca?-pregunto Shiro sentándose en la cama, mirando a Ichigo que estaba igual de confundido.

-Pues… es como cabello, pero te lo pones como un gorrito y parece tu cabello, o algo así…- respondió el peli naranja, pensando que si sería una buena idea después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta…

-¿Y donde las venden?

-Umm… creo que en el centro, vamos.- dijo Ichigo tomando un sombrero, unos lentes oscuros y un bigote falso. Shiro no dudo en seguirlo, además nadie lo vería tal vez se ponga divertido.

-Disculpe, vende pelucas?- pregunto una voz gravemente fingida, con un ridículo atuendo.

-Si claro! Hay negras, cafés y rubias oxigenadas.- Respondió un travesti sacando una caja llena de pelucas.

-Umm… no tienes de casualidad… Pelucas naranja?- pregunto Ichigo un tanto apenado, bueno aunque no se le reconociera tenía miedo de echarla a perder.

-¿Naranja? No tengo, pero sabes donde venden, aquí, ve a esta dirección.- le respondió el/la hombre/mujer dándole un papelito con una dirección anotada.

-Gracias.

Los dos salieron apurados de ese lugar, siguiendo lo que decía el papelito, llegaron a una tienda mil veces más rara que la anterior, con un letrero enorme que decía: "Sex-Shop"

-Que rayos… yo no pienso entrar ahí.- espeto Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.- Shiro, entra tú y roba alguna peluca naranja, la que sea, yo luego la acomodo.

Empujo a su hollow a que entrara, y luego se sentó en una banca cercana.

-¿Estas seguro que así es como se pone?- pregunto Shiro, al que Ichigo estaba usando como modelo.

-Si, es lo más seguro, además aquí están las instrucciones. Ve a verte al espejo. Respondió Ichigo leyendo un pequeño librito de pelucas.

A Shiro le recorrió un escalofrío al verse con el cabello naranja, un poco más largo de lo habitual, pero que parecía verdadero.

-Bueno, y ¿se puede saber porque me usas de maniquí?- repuso indignado el joven de piel blanca con el ahora cabello naranja.

-Pues ni modo que use a Kon.

Shiro soltó un bufido de respuesta, Ichigo le quito la peluca y se fue al baño a ponérsela.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?-

-Igual a como te veías antes.- respondió Shiro con pocas ganas.

-¡Estoy en casa!- se oyó que grito una voz muy conocida por ambos hombres, esa pequeña enana había llegado.

-Rayos es Rukia, es hora de probar la peluca…- dijo Ichigo tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Y yo que hago?- pregunto Shiro empezándose a desesperar, pues se oían los pasos por las escaleras.

-Rápido, metete de nuevo.- respondió el peli naranja apuntando su cabeza, su mundo interior.

Se oyó el portazo de la habitación de Ichigo, quien no pudo ocultar que se asusto más por el portazo que por la intromisión.

-¡Ichigo me extrañaste!- grito Rukia, mas como afirmación que pregunta.

-Ehh… Si, algo.- respondió Ichigo, tomando una revista, para hacerse el distraído.

-¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?- preguntó la morena acercándose sigilosamente.

-¡No! D-digo, no nada- respondió un nervioso Ichigo apartándose de ella.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te hiciste algo!

-jajajaja ya te dije que no… ¡Ah! Ok, fui a la tintorería.- soltó Ichigo cuando Rukia amenazo con romper la revista que casualmente había agarrado, su revista favorita de ustedes saben que.

-Oh, con razón se ve más sedoso, buenas noches.- dijo Rukia metiéndose al armario-cama de ella.

-Umm… Apenas son las seis de la tarde…

**-Rey, tal vez no sepa mucho del mundo humano, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que la tintorería es para la ropa.**

-¡Calla! ¡No sabía que responderle!

-¿Responderme qué?- pregunto Rukia asomando su cabeza por el armario.

A Ichigo se le puso la piel chinita, y giro su cabeza tan rápido que además de que le dolió el cuello, la peluca se movió de lugar y fue a dar al piso, en medio de los dos.

**-Oh no…**

-…

-NOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así fue como Ichigo huyo a su mundo interior, le dejo el puesto de Rey a Shiro, quien no duro ni cinco minutos por la molesta risa de Rukia, y le dejo el puesto a Zangetsu, pero lo rechazo por algo sabe que de la moral, entonces Ichigo tuvo que regresar a su puesto y pedir ayuda a Byakuya de que calmara a su hermana, pero no se espero que ese hombre, el que no mostraba emoción alguna se reiría de él. El pelinegro saco su celular tomo varias fotos y las subió a su Facebook y Ulquiorra le puso me gusta.

**_Y bien? Les gusto? A mi si xD _**

**_Si el mini infarto de Ulqui les saco una sonrisa, dejen un review._**

**_Si el Facebook de Byakuya les hizo recordar su propio facebook, dejen review._**

**_Si quieren saber lo que sucedio en la Sex-shop con Shiro... dejen un review, que talvez haga un epilogo._**

**_Gracias por leer! _**


End file.
